Sunshine
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Fic para o Projeto PWP Harmony. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Mirou os olhos do rapaz com intensidade. Harry viu o quanto ela era bonita. Mesmo que poucos achassem, para ele Hermione era uma das garotas mais bonitas do mundo.


- Porque não estamos com os outros? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque eu estou cansado de cumprimentos. Cansado de gente sacudindo minha mão e me agradecendo – resmungou Harry.

- Então você tinha que aparatar me carregando pra essa praia?

- Nem fomos tão longe.

- Está frio, Harry – ela reclamou. Harry aproximou-se e a envolveu com o braço, trazendo-a gentilmente para perto de si.

- Pensei que gostasse de olhar o mar. Que gostasse desse vento incessante.

- Gosto muito. Mas são quase seis da madrugada. Devíamos estar na festa. Logo vai amanhecer.

Harry não respondeu nada, Hermione encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo.

- Obrigado, Hermione – ele começou – eu nunca teria feito nada sem você, desde o primeiro ano. E agora poderemos viver em paz... as pessoas me agradecem, mas eu sinceramente agradeço você.

O silêncio reinou por um momento.

Hermione acomodou-se ainda mais no ombro de Harry.

- Vou voltar para a escola, Harry. Assim que os alunos puderem voltar, eu voltarei junto.

- Vou sentir sua falta. Mas eu não quero voltar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Mirou os olhos do rapaz com intensidade. Harry viu o quanto ela era bonita. Mesmo que poucos achassem, para ele Hermione era uma das garotas mais bonitas do mundo. Ela era sua cúmplice, sua amiga.

- Tinha esperanças que Ron e você voltassem... – ela baixou a cabeça tristemente. Harry tocou o rosto da amiga delicadamente.

- Eu não tenho boas lembranças de lá. Nesses últimos tempos, eu não quero me lembrar de Hogwarts agora. Quero me lembrar das coisas boas... – ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela.

- O sol vai nascer logo. Estarmos parados aqui me lembra do dia que salvamos Sirius. Ficamos esperando. Como agora – ela sorriu mais Harry continuava a encará-la e seu coração acelerou quando ela virou-se para ele, pequenas covas decoravam suas bochechas.

Então Harry Potter beijou Hermione Granger.

A castanha assustou-se por um segundo, mas deslizou as mãos em direção ao pescoço de Harry, arrepiando os cabelos do moreno ainda mais.

As línguas passeavam freneticamente de encontrou uma a outra, ele puxou-a para si pela cintura.

Hermione afastou Harry por um momento e encarou-o por alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Harry...

- Eu não estou te obrigando, Hermione... – ele murmurou desconcertado. Os olhos verdes miraram a areia por um momento.

A garota passou a mão pelo cabelo já arrepiado e o beijou lentamente. Tocando os lábios devagar, abrindo a boca lentamente para o beijo.

Harry desceu os dedos pelas costas da castanha.

Desceu os lábios para o pescoço de Hermione, enquanto ela alisava carinhosamente o pescoço e as costas de Harry.

Ele tocou a cintura dela, levantando lentamente a blusa, enquanto Hermione fazia o mesmo com a camisa de Harry.

Ela deitou lentamente na areia, enquanto Harry pressionava-a contra a areia, colocando-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço e desabotoando a blusa branca que a garota usava.

Um arrepio de frio passou pela coluna de Harry quando ela efetivamente puxou sua camiseta para longe dele. Hermione subiu as mãos para as costas nuas do moreno e ele arrepiou-se ainda mais, o contato dos dedos quentes contra sua pele fria o fez sentir-se excitado.

Terminou de desabotoar a blusa de Hermione e contemplou-a usando apenas o sutiã branco. A pele clara dela parecia ainda mais clara sob as estrelas, a noite estava indo. Mas eles ainda estavam juntos. Ela ficou vermelha no momento que ele passou a mão por sua cintura. Desabotoou o sutiã, enquanto descia os lábios do pescoço para o colo, tocando cada sarda clara que havia ali.

Seus dedos passearam, descendo em direção as pernas de Hermione. Levantando a saia da garota, tocando suas coxas. Arrepiando cada parte do corpo de Hermione.

Desajeitadamente ela desabotoou as calças de Harry, enquanto ele soltava as pregas da saia.

Harry lançou um olhar envergonhado para a castanha. Ela permanecia vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos cacheados.

Os primeiros raios do sol começavam a surgir, mudando as nuances do céu para tons laranja e amarelados.

O ritmo começara a crescer, ele a beijava enquanto desorientadamente eles se livravam do resto das roupas.

- Eu quero estar com você sempre, Hermione... – ele murmurou por entre os lábios dela.

- Eu sempre vou estar com você... – ela respondeu sem fôlego.

O sol começou a mostrar-se atrás deles, nascendo do mar, enquanto ela foi abrindo as pernas.

Harry acomodou-se dentro dela com cuidado, viu quando ela fechou os olhos e parou um momento.

- Estou machucando? – perguntou preocupado.

Ainda com os olhos fechados ela balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele começou a movimentar-se lentamente, o corpo de Hermione encolheu-se por um momento e ela o puxou para junto de si, arranhando as costas de Harry, pressionando-o para cada vez mais perto.

Podia sentir o coração de Hermione disparado junto com o seu. Podia senti-la ofegando, o ritmo crescia ainda mais entre eles. Suas costas estavam cada vez mais arranhadas.

Alguns raios de sol tocaram suas costas. E ele sentiu o calor junto com o orgasmo.

Deixou seu corpo caído sobre o dela, aspirando o perfume docemente acre que se desprendia dos cabelos dela. Tomou uma mecha em suas mãos e deitou-se ao lado dela, enquanto enrolava-a nos dedos.

- Por que eu sou tão estúpido? Eu não enxerguei você antes, Hermione...

- Você sempre me enxergou, Harry. Eu sempre estive ali. E mesmo sem grandes demonstrações, nos pequenos momentos, você me mostrou que me amava, e eu permaneci ao seu lado até o último instante – ele sentou-se, olhando para o sol que nascia agora, ainda mais brilhante, sentia como se seus olhos fossem transparentes enquanto mirava aquela luz matinal, sentia que podia vislumbrar o mundo naquele momento e compreender tudo que houvesse no mundo para ser compreendido. Ela sentou-se também – Harry, quando você se preocupou comigo, quando você me protegeu... eu não precisava descobrir que te amava. Eu simplesmente sentia isso, mesmo sem perceber, sem notar.

- Daqui um tempo, Hermione. Eu quero que você esqueça tudo. Esqueça o Ron... – ela o interrompeu.

- Não demos certo, Harry. Ron não te contou? Brigamos inúmeras vezes, decidimos por apostar apenas na nossa amizade.

- Melhor ainda. Quando você se formar, quando estiver pronta. Eu quero que você case comigo. Case-se comigo, aqui mesmo. Num nascer do sol tão belo quando esse, Hermione. Aceita? – ele olhou para os cabelos cheios de areia da castanha. Estava nervoso.

- É a melhor coisa que eu podia escutar hoje...

- Não. A melhor coisa que você pode escutar é: eu te amo, Hermione Granger! – ele exclamou, beijando-a mais uma vez, com um sorriso nos lábios.

O sol surgia cada vez mais alto e iluminando um mundo para Harry e Hermione.


End file.
